Just To See You
by hikari6
Summary: i fit it on (barely) ^_^ so here it is: Clow Reed decides he wants to meet Sakura and Syaoran in person so he masters time travel to go to the future. He gets there, but he fails to think about what could happen to Eriol and Fujitaka with his presence...


_Yes I know I'm crazy... but what are you gonna do about it? Hmm??  BWAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!  *Chiharu appears with a hammer right above hikari's head* eek!  nevermind nevermind!! O_O_

(since I couldn't fit it on the other thing...) Summary: Clow Reed decides he wants to meet Sakura and Syaoran in person so he masters time travel to go to the future.  He makes it there, but he fails to think about what could happen to Eriol and Fujitaka with his presence...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Just To See You  – Chapter 1 – What He Wanted 

A thousand years in the past...

"Yue!  Cerberus!" A tall man on the plushy red armchair called his guardians.  A moment later, another white-toned tall man, with wings, and a great golden lion, also with wings, rushed in the room.

"Guess what?" the tall man asked eagerly.  His voice seemed to excite his guardians too.  "What is it Clow-sama??" they asked, anticipating his answer.

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Clow Reed resisted the urge to jump up and clap his hands in glee.  Yue was able to stand still, though his eyes shone with admiration for his creator.  Clow's other guardian though, happily flew around the room.  "Yay!!  I knew you could do it Clow-sama!!!  Oof!"  Cerberus crashed into a bookcase.

Clow Reed watched, amused at Cerberus's antics.  Of course he helped his guardian though and got all the books back into the bookcase, because he cared about his guardians.  They were his family.  But he wanted to see other humans.  Especially the one who was to be the new keeper of the Clow Cards that he had finished making not too long ago.

"Hmmm... Now I wonder when the children will be alive... better check my papers..." Clow Reed sat back down and soon became absorbed in his papers.

Yue looked at his master for a moment before leaving the room, Cerberus close behind.  Clow Reed had been rambling for a while now about 'meeting children' and it disturbed his guardians a bit.

"Yue do you think Clow-sama will take us with him?" Cerberus asked as soon as they closed the door to Clow Reed's study behind them.  Yue shrugged.  "Perhaps he will.  He may not."

Cerberus frowned.  "Did you know that you have an uncanny ability to give the most useless answers?"  Yue didn't respond to that.  Cerberus grumbled and headed for the kitchen.

"Ahh... that is quite some time from now.  It will be interesting what will happen.  And so different from now." Clow Reed told himself.  He thought about his guardians.  "No, they should not go with me.  They might attack each other, in case the older ones do not remember.   And I am sure that Cerberus will make himself angry and argue about food."  Clow smiled at the idea, but wisely decided against it.

"Hmm... I should test it again to make sure."  Clow Reed stood up from his chair and made some room.  He got out his staff and wordlessly, for it did not require words, he brought it out straight in front of him and thought, '_Hm... Maybe I should go..._' he heard a sound in the kitchen.  '_Oh no, I better go about 10 minutes... 10 minutes is good._'  Clow Reed started moving his staff like a pendulum (er is that what it's called? Like in the grandfather clocks those things that show seconds... er does that make any sense? o_O) and put his words into his staff.  Then he felt like a fluff like he did when he experimented with time.

Suddenly it felt like a wind was blowing that fluff and the clock whirled until it was precisely ten minutes.  The wind slowly stopped blowing and Clow Reed stood there, still normal.  Then...

CRASH!  He heard a breaking of glass.  '_Oh no, not again, Cerberus please tell me you didn't just break the china._'  He went to his kitchen to look and sure enough, the big lion was on his side, the cabinet of dishes on him and the dishes all around him, crashed into little pieces.  "Oh Cerberus," he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Clow-sama." Cerberus said weakly.  Clow Reed looked helplessly at him and at the broken china.  '_It'll take a while to fix that up.  No wait, this is the future!_'

"I'll be back soon, Cerberus, and we'll clean this up together." He told him and went back to his study.  '_Okay, now to go back.  Hmmm..._' he breathed slowly, in and out.  He once again let his staff move like the pendulum and put his thoughts into the staff.  '_10 minutes back.  10 minutes back.  10 minutes ba-_' The inner wind started blowing again and he quickly came back to his time.

"Ahh... I think I've definitely accomplished it."  Clow was about to sit back down on his red cushioned armchair when he realized with a start, "Cerberus!"  He ran to the kitchen where his lion guardian was trying to make food with his clumsy hands.  "Here I'll do it!!"

Clow Reed snatched the spoon that almost fell from Cerberus's paw.  "Ahh... good.  That was a close one..." Clow Reed sighed in relief.  "What do you mean?"

"Oh it is nothing now.  I'll make your sandwich don't worry." Clow Reed said smiling.  Yue floated to the kitchen.  "I'll help if you would like, Clow-sama."  Cerberus lay down in the dining room and when Clow Reed brought his sandwich he said, "I'm so sorry Clow-sama, I guess it was close... whatever it was..." Clow Reed sweatdropped.  "That is alright, Cerberus."

He sat down on the table and Yue followed suit.  Cerberus stopped his greedy sandwich stuffing and looked up at him with a curious look on his face.  "Since now I know it works, as I have done it, several times in fact, I will now go on my... quest shall we say?"

"Will we come with you?" Cerberus asked.  Clow Reed shook his head sadly.  "No, but I fear something will happen when you meet yourself.  Same with Yue... since I do not exist in the future, it is better that I go alone."

"What do you mean, not exist??" Yue demanded.  Clow Reed looked at the moon guardian who had fear clearly showing in his eyes.  "Yes, Yue, I will die someday."

"No you can't!" Cerberus exclaimed.

Clow Reed shook his head.  "I am not gone yet.  There is plenty of time to ask why fate does the things it does, AFTER it happens."  He smiled reassuringly.  Then he hugged the two of them.  "Wish me luck."

Then he stood up and held out his staff in front of him again, as he had done many times, though it was the first time that Cerberus and Yue had seen it though.  They gasped as their beloved master seemed to dissolve before their eyes.  Before he disappeared completely, he said with a smile, "I'll see you in about a thousand years."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Hmmm... How is this so far?_


End file.
